helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Important notice!
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Starr gives you the attendance list. in order to solve the ghost thing and have a good sleep, let's get in touch. Objective Go to the designated dance, find Rincole and Barbalius. Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: Good morning, Miss Magda. Magda: Morning... Mr. Starr. Starr: I'm sorry for the early visit. But I worked out the details of the dance with Florna last night. Magda: ...Thank you for your hard work. Starr: First of all, everyone involved in this ghost event must be present. That means me, Miss Florna, Barbalius, and you. Magda: Well, I'll talk to Mr. Barbalius. Starr: The second... The dances that ghosts can attend require less decoration than ordinary ones. The key is... The dance music must be the Requiem. Only in this way can the ghost rest smoothly. Magda: Requiem......? Starr: It is an ancient song used in sacrificial rites to appease the dead. Humans may not know much about it because of its age. Maybe we can ask the long-lived races about it... Magda: Let me see... Well, I can ask Miss Rincole. Starr: Is it the female elf with the harp? Magda: Yes~ Story Chat 2 Rincole: Magda, what's wrong? You look so bad... Magda: Oh? Hmmm...... Is it really so bad......? Rincole: Yes~ Magda: (I didn't sleep well for days... *Weeping*) Rincole: Well, you must have come to see me today for something, right? Magda: Yes...... Do you know a tune called Requiem? Rincole: ............Who told you the name of the song? Magda: (......She was suddenly serious.) Rincole: This song was a long, long time ago... Of course, ancient times for you humans, as a soothing sound to the dead. In the past, there were many wars and disasters. In order to prevent a large number of the dead wandering in the world, disturb the living, people will hold a requiem ceremony and play this tune... Magda, what are you up to? Magda: Hmmm............ Here's the thing... Magda tells Rincole the story Rincole: Ghost girl...? Magda: Yes... We decided to have a ghost dance for her. So, the requiem was necessary. Rincole: I see... Magda: So, do you know anything about this requiem? Rincole: What a coincidence, Magda. I happen to know how to play it Magda: Really?! Rincole: But have not played it for many years, let me recall~ Oh... I can't remember... Magda: ???? Rincole: I think if I see you in your nice clothes I might remember... Magda: ............Miss Rincole, you are really...... : Story Root 2 : Rincole: Hahaha, you have to dress up better. A little more~ I almost remember~ : Magda: Alright, I will try harder! : Ends Story Root 1 Rincole: Hahaha, you have to dress up better. Magda: How about this one? Can you remember something! Rincole: ............Really, my mind is clear all of a sudden! Magda: .................. Rincole: Don't look at me like this. Hundreds of years ago, I served as the priest of the requiem Magda: Can I invite you to help, Miss Rincole? Rincole: Of course~ you are so sincere to invite me, if I still don't promise you, you will look worse, right? Magda: Thank you so much... Miss Rincole! Rincole: Poor ghost girl, let me free you...... Magda: Then, let me find Mr. Barbalius. Wander Magda: That's the way it is, Mr. Barbalius... So on the night of the special dance, would you like to join us? Barbalius: A dance for the ghosts? What kind of dance would that be... Do I have to dress in formal dress or... Better to show up armed? I have had my sword blessed, and in case of danger, Miss Magda, do not leave my side. Magda: ............It shouldn't be so serious! Although Mr. Starr had said there could be danger............ Barbalius: Well, I'll be armed to protect you! Magda: .................. Story Chat 3 Magda: In a word... I have done everything I can, and Miss Rincole is already practicing the requiem. Mr. Barbalius... He must be sharpening his sword at this moment... Leave him alone... I'm so sleepy.................. I'm so tired these days...... Mr. Starr and Florna, have they done the job... I need to sleep now...... Good night.................. It is a quiet night like usual. No sound appears in the bedroom. Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests